


The Secret Journal of 'Stanford' Pines

by shayera



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Notebook format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: Stan Pines keeps a journal of brief daily notes during the summer of 2012.





	The Secret Journal of 'Stanford' Pines

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that the Gravity Falls timeline makes no sense. This is based on a headcanon timeline I made a year or so ago, trying to incorporate as many of the canon dates (in show and published J3) as possible, but ignoring the ones that are contradictory or make no sense. This means some episodes did not happen in a strictly numerical order.

**June 1**

Kids are here. _I have no idea what to do_. Why did I agree to this.

Boy is a grump and girl made macaroni art in the kitchen. Did I even have macaroni?

**June 2 Sunday**

I think boy got spooked in the forest. He seems fine, though. Good taste in gold chains.

Girl is now dating some punk kid.

**June 3**

Kids looked like they’d been run over by the golf cart when they got back tonight. Not good.

Gave them some free gifts from the shop to cheer em up. <strike>Yes I know</strike>

Boy got a new hat. Should get him to wear a Mystery Shack shirt next. Girl found a grappling hook that was _not_ in my inventory. Bold choice.

<strike>What would they say if they knew about me?</strike>

**June 4**

Fishing Season Opening Day – took the kids fishing.

Of course, they got excited about monster hunting instead. They’re listening to reason about as well as I <strike>and Fo</strike> did as a kid.

But. They came back to me in the end. We had fun.

I love those kids.

**June 5**

Soos found those cursed old wax statues I sealed up some ten years ago. Don’t seem all that cursed now. One had melted.

Mabel’s gonna make a new one for the wax museum. Meaning I’ll have to figure out how to make suckers pay to look at wax statues again.

**June 6**

Mabel’s wax creation nearly gave me a heart attack. It looks just like <strike>my twin</strike> me.

She’s crazy talented.

**June 7**

I’d say the wax museum reopening went well. Assuming “well” means “profit”.

Did anyone _actually_ think I’d hand out free pizza?

**June 8**

Hanging out with my wax <strike>twin</strike> Stan, and the moment I turned my back he was _murdered_.

**June 9 Sunday**

Tried to hold a funeral for Wax Stan. Failed to keep it tounge-in-cheek.

<strike>Face it, Ford is long gone</strike>

**June 10**

Guess the wax people were still as cursed as I remembered. Kids killed them with fire – I should have done that long ago.

Dipper crawled in the vents all day looking for a wax head that got away.

If I keep telling him he’s delusional, he’s got to stop looking for trouble eventually, right?

**June 11**

Mabel decided I should date Lazy Susan. Couldn’t stop her. Now Susan and her cats keep calling me.

_This was a bad idea_. (I will never tell Mabel that.)

**June 12**

Went on a date with Lazy Susan to shut her up. That ended just as well as expected.

Need to figure out some more specific excuses.

**June 13**

The worst thing is, the Portal _should_ work now. It’s functional. I just can’t get it to start.

<strike>Maybe I’ve been doing it wrong all along</strike>

I did fix that old copier. Don’t know if it still makes copies of people, but at least it makes copies of paper again.

Caught Dipper making oogly eyes at Wendy. I smell drama.

**June 14**

Did not expect “The Duchess Approves” to be _that_ good.

**June 15**

The traditional Mystery Shack party that has nothing to do with any birthdays.

Mabel is a great singer, and that Northwest brat cheated.

Happy birthday, Sixer.

**June 16 Sunday**

Gideon Gleeful’s running TV ads again.

_Of course_ my family goes to his show just to spite me.

**June 17**

Mabel played with Gideon today. Did not see that one coming.

**June 18**

I _hate_ Pioneer Day.

Stupid people acting even stupider than normal, nothing works, then someone (me) ends up in the stocks.

**June 19**

Gideon and Mabel are dating!?

Seemed like a horrible idea, but Bud Gleeful has a point on the moneymaking opportunities if we play it right.

**June 20**

So if Mabel marries Gideon, his business will be incorporated into mine. I sure like the sound of that.

Bud is already making t-shirts.

**June 21**

**June 22**

OK, no. No deals with the Gleefuls. Not now or ever.

Mabel broke up with the little pest. Good riddance.

Got me a nice painting from Bud’s house, though.

**June 23 Sunday**

The Mystery Fair! It may look cheap, but it brings in the money.

Though someone broke all safety protocols and brought a futuristic laser gun to Dunkle the Grunkle. That’s unfair.

Mabel has a pig now.

**June 24**

Got roped into the gaming arcade with the kids.

Maybe get one of those games for the Shack?

**June 25**

Mabel decided to fix my fear of heights.

I can say this – being on top of a water tower about to fall over was _unpleasant_. Compared to that, a high but stable ground isn’t so bad.

Dipper got into a fistfight with Wendy’s boyfriend over teenage drama, but good on him for standing up for himself.

**June 26**

For some reason Gideon has gotten it into himself that he wants the Mystery Shack now.

Good luck, kid. I’m a better conman than you’ll ever be.

**June 27**

Mabel is slightly taller than Dipper. This is funny.

Gideon Gleeful trying to be threatening while throwing a hysterical fit after breaking my new mirror maze – mostly confusing. Wish I knew what went on in that kid’s head.

**June 28**

Kids made me wear the golden teeth. Guess they think I’m a dishonest man.

Fortunately, I’m good at bullshitting even when telling the truth. Think I scandalized the poor things. Hilarious.

Could have been disaster, though. <strike>Could have easily made them hate me.</strike>

**June 29**

Spent half the day falling down the Bottomless Pit.

**June 30 Sunday**

_Summerween_, now that’s a respectable local holiday.

Scaring children for fun and profit. Celebrating true evil together with family.

**July 1**

Hottest day of the year. Wax Stan was permanently murdered by the weather.

Closed the Shack and went to the municipal pool with the kids.

Gideon stole my perfect pool chair. It’s _on_.

**July 2**

Broke into the pool area at night to get the chair to myself. Which was a good plan, until I wanted to get up later in the day. The pest had coated it with glue.

The kids broke into the pool at night, too. Didn’t ask.

**July 3**

Opened the Shack again.

Can’t be too lazy. Tourists to fleece and all that.

**July 4**

**July 5**

Mabel bet she could run the Shack better than I can. Well. I’m nothing if not a gambler.

So, three days of vacation, in which I will make more money than she will make running the Shack. Winner takes the Shack, loser sings a silly song.

Best case scenario, she learns something about business and stops complaining. Worst case, she actually makes money and then runs the Shack for me the rest of the summer. Not bad.

**July 6**

Made it past the line to be a contestant on Cash Wheel, using my Old Man powers and lack of common decency.

<strike>Why is it so hard to sleep</strike>

**July 7 Sunday**

Well. I lost at Cash Wheel.

Guess that means I lost the bet with Mabel, too. Unless I go rob a bank or something in the time I have left. Hm.

**July 8**

Turns out Mabel barely broke even when running the Shack. She did win the bet, but she didn’t want my job, no surprise there.

I’m proud of her for learning something.

She still made me sing that song. On video tape. <strike>It’s kinda catchy.</strike>

**July 9**

Mabel’s friends came for a sleepover. They make a lot of noice.

**July 10**

Soos managed to uncover the door to <strike>Ford’s</strike> that old study I sealed thirty years ago the very moment the kids demanded separate bedrooms.

<strike>I never wanted to see that room again. His glasses were still there</strike>

Guess they didn’t want the room in the end, but now it’s open. Can’t re-seal it.

I _think_ they messed around with the freaky carpet. Took it away at the end of the day just in case.

**July 11**

I fucked up, but I fixed it.

I got Mabel’s pig back, even when I had to punch a pterodactyl in the face for it.

_She doesn’t hate me._

I love that kid so much.

**July 12**

That weird egg I pocketed from the dino-cave hatched. Dipper says it’s a compo-whatnot.

I call him Compy. He’s now my Mystery Pet.

**July 13**

Soos’ birthday. The kids tried to throw a party, which is. _Bad idea_.

Think he appreciated laser tag, though. And the magic pizza they got him. Never seen him so happy on a birthday.

**July 14 Sunday**

Turns out Compy is a very tiny dragon. Hoards stuff, mostly cash. In places I can’t reach.

It’s no good. Gonna hand the chicken-lizard over to farmer Sprott first thing in the morning before he bankrupts me.

**July 15**

Mabel and her friends went to some boy band concert. Got back late with a large pack of spoils. Probably robbed someone.

Wendy’s boyfriend is charming her with homemade music. Dipper suspects magic. Can’t rule that out.

**July 16**

There was a hypnotic message in the music, but telling Wendy about it only made the teenage drama worse.

Went bowling with Dipper afterwards to cheer him up. Should have a chat with Wendy, too.

**July 17**

<strike>I’m</strike> <strike>How could</strike>

Didn’t know Gideon was _that_ serious.

As if half-lucid dreams about that yellow triangle wasn’t bad enough. (The kids know something. Not asking. I want them to _stay away_ from that stuff.)

We’re staying with Soos as I <strike>panic</strike> figure out how to fix this.

**July 18**

I can’t fix this.

Gideon’s got the whole town eating out of his hand and I’m just a grouchy old man.

Doing the responsible thing. Got bus tickets to send the kids home tomorrow.

Whatever I do next, don’t want them to watch.

**July 19**

GIDEON IS A LITTLE SHIT AND I AM AWESOME.

Figured out his trick, proved it in public and now he’s in _jail_.

Got the Shack back. Got the kids back.

And. Get this. Gideon had one of Ford’s missing journals. _I have it now._

**July 20**

I can’t believe it. _Dipper_. Had the third journal all summer.

All three of the dumb books are right here in front of me.

I activated the Portal. Simple as anything.

It’s scanning for Ford right now.

I’m actually bringing him back.

**July 21 Sunday**

Grand reopening of the Mystery Shack turned into a zombie-fest.

Kids could’ve died because I was too busy with the Portal to pay attention. _That won’t happen again._

Should have talked to them about weirdness sooner. Hope they believed me when I said I have no more secrets.

A little worried that government might have picked up signals from the Portal.

**July 22**

Repairing the Shack. Too much undead slime to attract tourists like this.

**July 23**

Re-reopened the Shack.

Dipper got himself an old laptop computer from somewhere. Probably stolen. He tried to hide it.

**July 24**

Went minigolfing with the kids.

Mabel challenged Pacifica Northwest to a duel at midnight. I’m so proud of her.

Letting kids into minigolf courts at night to take a rich snob down a few pegs – finally putting my skills to good use.

**July 25**

I still can’t believe the Portal works.

It keeps scanning.

**July 26**

Tried to bring old Goldie back to the gift shop but apparently he’s unhip and scary. Had to throw him away before the parents sued me.

What I do need is a singing animatronic robot badger. _That’s_ what kids like these days.

**July 27**

Soos missed work for the first time ever. Seems to be girl trouble, but the kids are handling it.

Would’ve stolen myself a robot badger if it hadn’t tried to kill me. Saved by old Goldie. No way I’m not keeping him now.

**July 28 Sunday**

Went for a Vegas vacation because I deserve it.

Not because I’m nervous.

Brought Goldie, might have gotten slightly drunk. And slightly married.

**July 29**

Mabel found herself a new obsession with hand puppets.

She’ll throw a big show on Friday. Made me rent Gravity Falls theatre for her. (Can’t believe I did that.)

**July 30**

The Shack is full of sock puppets and kids and Mabel keeps singing.

Guess this is my life now.

**July 31**

**August 1**

Soos went to his cousin’s wedding with his new girlfriend. Good on him.

Mabel’s still obsessing about puppets.

Dipper looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Can’t blame him with all this ruckus.

**August 2**

Play was good! Think it paid for the costs, too. Mabel’s got showmanship.

Don’t get the ending, though.

I mean. Children fighting always makes for good footage, but was it necessary to beat Dipper up that bad? I swear Mabel don’t know how strong she is.

A little worried about Dipper. He seemed high as a kite all day. Probably sleep deprivation. At least he’s sleeping now.

**August 3**

**August 4 Sunday**

Gravity’s going more crazy around the Portal the longer it’s on, but I don’t care.

It hasn’t found Ford yet.

<strike>It won’t find him if he’s dead</strike>

**August 5**

The Portal ate my notebook.

Got a nasty cut on the back of my hand from some debris, too. Could have been worse.

**August 6**

Tried to advertise the Mystery Shack for the kids at the Woodstick Festival. Hilarious disaster.

Being feared is worth more than being loved anyway.

**August 7**

**August 8**

IT FOUND HIM.

_He’s alive_. There’s a lock on his position.

<strike>Fuck I don’t</strike> <strike>I have to</strike>

I _know_ how it works. It needs to calibrate for a while. It needs to be fueled for the big moment.

I’ll go rob a government facility right now.

(So glad the kids are off at the Northwest party tonight.)

27 hours and then I’ll see him again.

**August 9**

Ford is back.

I had to run from the feds and the kids found out everything the wrong way but it worked and he’s back.

<strike>But he doesn’t</strike> He still hates me. 

Why would I expect anything else.

Don’t know what I’d do with myself if the kids weren’t here.

It’s fine. I fucked up everything, but. Mabel trusts me. Dipper forgives me. _I’m fine_.

<strike>not crying</strike>

**August 10 Sunday**

The Shack needs repairs again.

Spent most of the day making Duck-tective finale preparations with Mabel. We had fun.

Told the kids to stay away from Ford.

**August 11**

Dipper has predictably decided to be nerd friends with my brother.

Can’t stop him. He looks happy. <strike>Both of them do.</strike>

Still can’t figure out why Ford would have reality altering dice lying around in his sci-fi pouch.

Anyway. I _knew_ Duck-tective had an evil twin.

**August 12**

I hate everything.

Ford will take <strike>my</strike> his place here soon enough, does he have to undercut me while I’m still here?

I’m running for mayor now.

**August 13**

Kids are helping me with a political campaign. Apparently I know nothing about politics and have unpalatable opinions. Bah.

**August 14**

The Stump Speech went great! I relax, words happen, people cheer.

Dipper got a lucky tie for me. Think it really works.

**August 15**

Should’ve tried being a politician before. Almost feels like people _like_ me.

**August 16**

Nope. Politics is not for me. Too much mind control.

Should’ve known it wasn’t _me_ making those speeches.

(The kids shouldn’t get into politics either. Can’t always be there to save them from murder.)

Turns out I’m not mayor material, but I’m a HERO.

<strike>Take that, Ford.</strike>

**August 17**

Rented an RV and took Soos and the kids and Mabel’s friends on a road trip.

Pranking the tourist traps. Good old Mystery Shack tradition for the last time.

Dipper’s practising flirting like a pro.

**August 18 Sunday**

Almost got eaten by a spider-woman. That could have gone better.

Have to admit, the kids are heroes too.

Don’t think Ford noticed we were gone.

**August 19**

Opened the Mystery Shack for the final stretch.

Two more weeks, then I’m gone for good.

**August 20**

Made a good deal on illegal pugs. Still got it.

Ford and Dipper put some magic mojo on the Shack. Not gonna ask.

Might have something to do with how badly Ford is sleeping.

**August 21**

Ten days left until the kids’s birthday and the end of summer.

Guess I’m doing a countdown now.

**August 22**

Nine days left.

**August 23**

Eight days left.

I’m gonna order a ponytail kit.

**August 24**

HELL NO I DON’T NEED THIS.

It’s the literal end of the world and _the kids are missing_.

Suddenly orange skies, goats turning into monsters, the whole shebang. I thought I had enough troubles.

That magic on the Shack seems to be protecting it, but. THE KIDS ARE MISSING. <strike>So is Ford.</strike>

**??? 1**

Day and night are replaced by eternal glowing orange and every single clock is busted, so no more dates.

Went out looking for the kids, but all I find is _other people_. Also demons. No sign of Soos or Wendy, either.

Been taking people to the Shack. Safest place on Earth for all I know. I have enough brown meat and elected myself Chief.

The kids are fine. Probably with Ford. That’s the ticket.

**??? 2**

Went out looking again. Found the Northwest girl dressed in nothing but a potato sack. She was crying and I don’t want to know, but she didn’t deserve it.

Been told the head honcho is the yellow triangle. He calls this _Weirdmageddon_.

Old McGucket showed up more coherent than usual, herding a whole flock of forest creatures into the Shack. Starting to get crowded here.

The kids are fine. _Of course_ they are.

**??? 3**

There’s still people alive out there. I heard cars over at Gleeful’s place.

Didn’t see anyone else.

<strike>I’ve lost</strike> <strike>I couldn’t even</strike>

Mabel and Dipper are definitely still alive. So is Soos and Wendy. <strike>And Ford _better_ be.</strike>

**??? 4**

_They’re alive_!

All four of my kids, bursting through the door like cops doing a raid but they’re _alive_!

Now all I want is for them to stay here and be _safe_. Why can’t they see that?

I’m _done_ saving my brother’s skin and getting nothing but scorn for it.

Ford made his own bed with that demon. Forget it.

**??? 5**

Did I mention, the plan concocted by five kids, Soos, and a known madman is _utterly insane_?

They’re rebuilding the Shack. I _just_ had it repaired, too.

It’s _my house_, but no one’s listening to me.

**??? 6**

<strike>I keep having this bad feeling about Ford.</strike>

It’s dumb. My brother has made it perfectly clear how he feels about being saved.

**??? 7**

Well then.

Not letting the kids lead an apocalypse rebellion against a demonic triangle without me.

**August 25 Sunday**

**August 26**

**August 27**

**August 28 **

Huh. I can’t remember writing this, but it does ring a few bells.

<strike>It’s like I</strike>

I need to talk to Ford.

**August 29**

So. The apocalypse is over, and we’re all fine.

We killed the demon by burning my mind out when he was inside, pretty much.

My mind’s still there, but it’s kinda. Well. In need of repair.

Spent a few days reliving good memories.

Turns out there’s more than a few bad ones, too. But.

Everyone is so good to me

<strike>I don’t deserve this</strike>

**August 30**

I _remember_ how Ford looked at me after I brought him back.

<strike>Now he acts like</strike> <strike>he likes to </strike> <strike>he thinks I’m</strike>

Now it’s like he’s my brother again.

He said. “Thank you.”

**August 31**

The kids have left. I’ll miss them, but I’ll see them again.

Until then, _my brother and I are going sailing_.


End file.
